


Say Something

by VolkswagenPanda



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 8.5: Unlocked, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolkswagenPanda/pseuds/VolkswagenPanda
Summary: A songfic--Say Something by A Great Big World. WARNING: Unlocked spoilers. Read with caution.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are in italics and quotes. I do not own the song, Keeper of the Lost Cities, or any associated names and copyrights. This fic is set after the end of the Unlocked novella, so if you haven't read Unlocked, THIS HAS SPOILERS. Just letting you know.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." 

Keefe's steps fell in time with the beat. 

"I'll be the one if you want me to."

He would go back for her if she asked. 

"Anywhere, I would have followed you."

He didn't like the thought, but he would.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

But it had been so long.

"And I...am feeling so small." 

He was alone now.

"It was over my head, I knew nothing at all."

His power was too great.

"And I will stumble and fall..."

He couldn't risk hurting anyone.

"I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl."

He couldn't hurt Sophie.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

She deserved to be happy.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."

But what if she needed his help?

"Anywhere I would have followed you."

He wouldn't be there for her.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

But she didn't need him.

"And I will swallow my pride..."

He knew she didn't feel the same.

"You're the one that I love,"

This was for the best.

"And I'm saying goodbye."

Just a letter.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

But was it a bad thing?

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you."

He felt bad...

"And anywhere, I would have followed you."

They could have been so good together.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

But his mental silence seemed to prove a point.

"Say something..."


End file.
